Voodoo Doll 5SOS
by inspiredafi
Summary: Luke Hemmings is an Australian exchange student in a secluded tiny town near the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. He is quite the awkward boy, but he tries to make his American experience the best that he can make it. But then, a girl by the name of Alex shows up. ( Please Note: This story is rated M because it contains what most consider to be foul language.)
1. Chapter 1 The Exchange Student

Being an exchange student is weird enough, but being just an awkward person in general makes it hard for me to make friends.

Sure, I am friends the other exchange students here; we all are from australia. There are three of us - Calum, Michael, and myself. My name is Luke Hemmings.

The only reason all three of us happened to be assigned to the same community or whatever, being put into the same school, is because our mums are good friends and they thought it would open up new opportunities for us.

Anyway, back to myself. I am seventeen years old. In american terms, this would be my senior year in high school. Mikey and Cal are all I have; I guess you could say I am not the person to be good a socializing.

Michael, Calum and I all live in another probably unheard of tiny town located in Colorado. there are lots of towns that are completely unknown by the vast majority of the world.

This town is no different.

The family that I am staying with until the end of the year is very nice. They are the Wilson's. There is Monica and Richard, and their daughter Clara. Clara is two years younger than I am. She seems okay; being honest though, we haven't spoken much.

It is currently August. School starts in a few days, and I have no idea what to expect. There's just so many possibilities that can happen. What if I get made fun of? What if I forget where my classes are and I end up embarrassing myself? Oh dear.

You see, I tend to overthink just about everything. It kinda sucks, cause that can create unintentional tension.

I am not even ready for this.

Not at all.

~~x~~

**this probably isn't even big enough to be a chapter but y'know what. its fine. **

**another fanfiction. yaaayyyy. Also, this will be uploaded to my wattpad later. I want to catch up on the stories already posted there before I post anything else there, but I have been working on everything, including **_**Curiosity, **_**my maze runner story. I am trying to get it all written out, but I can only do so much, and there are days when I just can't write certain topics? Do you know that feeling? Anywho, I AM WORKING ON IT. It shall be up. Eventually. I'm sorry if you hate me cause I don't get stuff up with good timing. yeah... **

**feel free to favorite and leave a review! :) **

**- inspiredafi xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Alex

I spent most of the nights leading up to the morning I would have to get up for school by pacing through my room. I have every right to be nervous; first day or school...in America. I don't even know how it will go, and my brain being the little asshole it is, I cannot stop thinking about what may or may not happen.

Well, today is the day. I guess I can only find out how it goes from here on.

~~x~~

I walked down the halls, trailing behind Clara. She decided to help me out a little today, thankfully. I could feel the sets of eyes watching me as I walked pass them, hearing the hushed whispers following. It was rather uncomfortable, to say the least.

I glanced around the halls nervously, but my eyes locked with someone else's. A tall-ish girl with brunette colored hair. I could tell she was shorter than me, but she is probably taller than most girls. She wore a Green Day t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. _Good choice, _I thought silently_. _

I couldn't tell you how long we just stood there, watching each other. It wasn't until her gaze turned into a glare that I awkwardly looked away.

" Stay away from her, Hemmo." Clara's voice brought me out if my thoughts. She had started using the nickname a day or two ago; I didn't mind it.

" Who? " I ask innocently. Honestly, how could Clara expect me to know who she is talking about?

" Her. She's called Alex. No one calls her by her full name. Hell, it might as well be forbidden to say her full name in this school, unless you want your nose broken. " Clara explained, nodding her head into the direction of the girl who was watching me.

I winced slightly at her words, but nodded my head.

" Say, where's your friends? The other ones from Australia?" Clara went on.

" U-um... I think they are-"

" Great! You go look for them, and I am going to catch up with some of my friends, kay?" Clara said, cutting me off and leaving before I could argue. I now stood alone, and a small sigh escaped my lips.

My blue eyes began to scan the students throughout the hallway for green-haired Michael and not-asian Calum.

That same girl, Alex, came into view again, and she was glancing between myself and some guy who was well built, had a square jaw, black hair and brown eyes. Honestly, he looked quite... not proportional? Probably has one of the smallest necks ever, along with this weird looking chin. He might as well be The Boy Chin Wonder off of _Fairly Odd Parents_ on steroids, all though by the looks of it, Timmy The Boy Chin Wonder would be _much_ nicer than whover the hell this guy is.

It didn't take long for me to figure out that these two were talking about me, by the disgusted looks on their faces and hushed whispers. I glanced away slightly, deciding to go with what Clara said; stay away from Alex.

" Luke!" The familiar voice of Michael made me release a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding. I turned around to face Mikey, and Calum was right at his side.

" Hey mate," I replied, offering a light smile.

" So ah... We saw you eyeing the brunette in the Green Day shirt-" Calum began but was cut off by Michael instantly.

" She's got good taste man, must be pretty cool. Get some," Michael said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

A disgusted look made its way to my face. " Look Michael, I don't even know her, you don't know her, so just fuck off." I growled.

" Woah, chill dude. Mikey's just joking." Calum said quickly. I couldn't tell you why all of the sudden I felt angry, it just sort of happened.

" Yeah, relax man." Michael chuckled, not shaken at all by my sudden outburst.

" Sorry... I've just been real... anxious lately, I guess. Y'know like... tense? Er.." I apologized, but trailed off in my speech, looking for words.

" No shit. You think we haven't noticed that by now?" Michael laughed again, and I only rolled my eyes.

" Back on Green Day girl-"

" She has a name, you know." I said quickly, cutting off Calum.

" Thanks, captain obvious, but we don't know her name, dipshit." Calum replied in an annoyed tone.

" Alex." I said simply.

" What?" Michael piped up.

" So you're saying her name is Alex?" Calum still wasn't catching on, was he?

" Oh no, I'm saying Alex Gaskarth's name is Alex, yes her name is Alex!" I replied with an eye roll.

" No need to be a smart ass." Calum grumbled.

Calum and Michael began talking to each other instead, and I let out a small sigh. Seeing that Clara wasn't anywhere around, I assumed I would just have to find my classes myself.

I pulled out my schedule from my jeans pocket, reading it over quickly before folding it up and sliding it back into my pocket. I wandered through the halls until I came across the door that has the number 121 beside it. I twisted the knob, and entered the room. The teacher was nowhere to be seen, but there was another student there already. A blonde haired girl with glasses, and her nose was in a book. I walked over, and sat into the desk beside her.

She looked at me shyly, slowly setting the book down. I offered her a small smile, which she returned easily.

" Stupid question, but uh... you're one of the exchange students, right?" She asked, her voice soft.

" Y-yes. I am. I'm Luke Hemmings, by the way." I said awkwardly, but attempted at introducing myself.

" Nice to meet you, Luke. I am Katie Dillon. You're from...?"

" Australia." I replied, and she gave me a smile.

" Y'know... I wouldn't mind going to Australia. What's it like? Like you know... um.. er... How is it different than America?" She said, trying to make a conversation.

" There's a lot of different things here and there," I chuckled, " Different weather, different animals, different measuring systems to begin with, different money, the timezone jump is _huge_, and... yeah. To name a few."

" Well yeah... obviously." she giggled.

There were more people in the room now, and the teacher stood at the front, writing things across the board.

" What are you reading?" I asked Katie, simply to keep the conversation going.

Her eyes brightened up immediately, and she pushed her book over to me. " _Paper Towns_, by John Green."

" Is it any good?" I ask, picking up the book and observing it.

" Yes, I love it. Have you read any John Green books? Probably not... most guys just don't read much or aren't into that stuff-"

" John Green wrote _The Fault In Our Stars_, right?" I ask, interrupting her.

" Yes..." she replied, watching me curiously.

" Then yes, I have... really a sad ending, that book has..." I trailed off. I read occasionally, and to be honest, I like it.

" Did you cry?" She asked suddenly.

" Um... no..." _Liar_.

" Class, let's begin. Open your books to page twenty-six." The teacher said, and I turned away from Katie. She seemed like a nice girl.

" Can anyone tell me what-"

The teacher stops mid sentence as the door opens again.

" Miss Castelle. You're late," The teacher implied in a dry tone.

" Yeah? What about it?" The girl retorted. I looked up to see Alex glaring at the teacher.

Alex Castelle. For some reason, I felt that Alex Castelle still wasn't her full name.

" I recommend you take a seat before I call the office. " The teacher replied sternly. She groaned ad rolled her eyes, shewalking away from the door and towards the desks.

" You're in my spot," Alex spat out, stopping at Katie's desk.

" S-Sorry I-I'll just move-" Katie mumbled quickly, scrambling to gather up her books.

A sudden confidence boost came over me, as I cleared my throat to speak. " You know, you don't own the desk, so it's not yours. She was here long before you; she's fine right were she is." I said, and I could feel the gazes looking at me now.

" What?" Alex gaped, glaring at me.

" You heard me," I said simply, keeping hold of her bright green, but slightly angry

looking eyes.

" And what makes you think you have the right to talk to me?" She snarled.

" Well you see, I might not be from this country, but they do have freedom of speech, so... picked up a couple things before coming here y'know. Useful information." I went on, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

Alex was fuming. Katie shot me a quick glance that said thank you, and the room was silent.

" Shut your mouth, unless you want to go to the next class missing a few teeth-"

" It's not nice to threaten people. How about you just sit back there," I said, nodding over to the empty desk in the corner of the room, " And then there will be no problems, yeah?"

Alex's cheeks were bright red, and she looked _pissed._

" Luke is right, Alexandra. now go sit down." The teacher said, and Alex made her way to the back of the room, all eyes on her. Her face still held the angry expression, her cheeks still tinted red as well.

Alexandra Castelle. The name had a nice ring to it; I don't understand why she wouldn't want others to mention it. maybe someday I will find out why.

~~x~~

Before I knew it, the lunch bell had rung, and students crowded the halls. I followed the wave of students all moving towards the cafeteria, walking with Michael and Calum.

My actions from earlier in the day have made their way to be known by almost everyone by now. I could care less about all the attention, I just was going off of impulse and whatever confidence happened to just show up.

We made our way through the lunch line, getting trays with excessively plain looking pizza, bland salad and a tiny carton of milk or mini bottled water with a cookie that probably could be used as a mini frisbee. Honestly, I've never liked school lunch.

Mikey and Cal are arguing over something stupid and once again I am not listening to any of it. I watch Katie cross the lunchroom, carrying her tray in her tiny hands. She's quite... petite. I see Alex walking behind her, glaring at the poor girl. If anyone, Alex should be mad at me. Katie goes to sit at an empty table, but Alex suddenly cuts in front of her, taking the spot. I can see them talking, but the overall chatter of the room made it to where I couldn't hear what Alex was telling Katie.

Katie nodded quickly, and she was talking too; I could tell from here she was apologizing. she turned away from Alex, her cheeks flushed. she glanced around the room for a table, and I watched her. Suddenly her eyes met mine. I nodded my head in the direction of the table Mikey, Cal and I were sat at. She glanced around again quickly, before walking towards us. She set down her tray of food and sat down in the chair next to mine, causing Michael and Calum to stop arguing for a minute and look up at her.

Calum offered a friendly smile while Michael's cheeks became a shade of red and he glanced down at his food to hide it. _Someone likes Katie, _I thought lightheartedly.

" Guys, this is Katie Dillon. She's cool." I say simply, offering a small smile to the blonde haired girl; her cheeks were a shade of pink.

" Hi Katie, I'm Calum." Calum said and she returned his friendly smile and nodded.

" I-I'm Michael...uh.. Shit... n-nice to meet you?" Michael stumbled upon his words, offering an awkward grin, causing the girl to giggle. I ship it.

" so do you all like know each other? You all came from the same area of Australia?" Katie asked, watching us all curiously.

" Yup! we're all from Sydney. Been friends for a while now." Calum explained, and I took a couple of bites out of the pizza.

" That's cool! And you all get to experience a new country together as friends too...that's amazing." Katie beamed, watching us in awe.

" Well uh... it would've been a bit better if our other friend Ashton could've come too. He's already graduated though." Michael mumbled. Ah, yes. Ashton Irwin. He is older than Mikey, Cal and I, but that didn't mean he was more mature. The four of us are in a band together. It's called 5 Seconds Of Summer.

" Oh," Katie sighed, " But still, gotta live your life, right? Take chances, seize the day." She finished simply with a shrug.

" Yeah." Mikey replied with a smile.

Katie turned to me now. " I didn't have time to say this earlier, but thanks Luke. For y'know... standing up for me in first hour." Katie went on awkwardly, but gave a sheepish grin.

" It's no problem, really. Is Alex like that all the time?"

A small sigh escaped Katie's lips. " These days, yes. She used to be one of the nicest girls... and then she just... changed." she explained softly.

I nodded my head slowly. " I wonder why..."

~~x~~

**mikey and katie are so cute what**

**Alright before you get mad at me for not updating **_**Curiosity**_ **in like days when I update this within the same day, it is because this chapter was already made, and I just made small edits to it. I like this story a lot though. Yay. **

**feel free to favorite and leave a review! :) **

**- inspiredafi xx**


End file.
